Behind the Mask
by yumise-lunar
Summary: His job was to go undercover and find out how the Brotherhood escaped. Yet, he did the forbidden. He fall in love with his enemy, a sad girl behind a smiling cat mask. SpeedyCeshire, side KFJ, RS, BBRa
1. Traitor's Punishhment

I never had a chance to read the comic, so this is based on the TV series. However, I have access to Wikipedia, so there may be some reference to the comic, as well as the other shows that follows the DC universe – but nothing you wouldn't understand even if you only watch Teen Titans.

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU COMMENT ON MY ENGLISH.**

I KNOW WHAT IS A BETA-READER. I have only been on for around 12 years, so I know some basics. Please stop telling me to get a beta. I have ignored such reviews for a long time, so clearly even if I haven't been on ffnet for 12 years, I would have known unless I am stupid. I don't want to bother with betas, end of story.

This is just writing for fun. I don't mind some pointers – if I used the wrong verb tense, go ahead and tell me that I am stupid for using present tense in chapter 3, and I will go change it. But, if you can't specifically state which part of my writing is problematic other than "get someone better than the both of us" or if you are too lazy to state the specific problem, please just skip it. The consistency of readers who ignores my warning serves only to make me NOT want to write.

The only reason I am updating my chapters now is that because I promised that I will, and I have been re-watching the cartoons. If you don't like the way I do things, I am fine with you not reading. I understand the obsessive needs to correct other people, but I ask that you have enough respect to understand what I am stating right now. If you ignore my wishes, your action of correcting is not being nice – that is being insulting and disrespectful.

I do go back periodically to fix my writing. Like I wrote before, if you can state specific problems, I do look into it. So don't freak out too much.

Disclaimer: If I do own Teen Titans, I would continue the TV series. I, however, do not. Hence, I will settle for the next best option.

* * *

** Traitor's Punishment**

The Wonderland Bank is one of the most impressive building in the US. It's enormous cream-white form, topped by a round rotunda, reminds its visitors of a Roman temple. It takes an entire block, with fresh green Maple lining the street and neatly plotted red and pink Impatience lining the building edge. A wide stairway of smooth, light-gray concrete are frequently used both as a place for entrance and for sitting. Even so, at 5am in the morning, the place is quiet and silent, and the sun has barely ascended.

Suddenly, a small tornado of yellow and red appears at the bottom of the stair.

"Kid Flash! Put. Me. Down!"

A girl with cotton-pink hair glares at the boy who held her in his arm, who smiles to her in return. She narrows her cat-like eyes, slaps him in the chest, and gives him a look that warns of real, impending physical damage should her demand not be met.

The boy – and the girl's very wise boyfriend - Kid Flash, gently releases her. The girl pats her skirts smooth while he gives her a reluctant, kicked puppy look. Ignoring his obvious attempt to attract her attention, she walks up the concrete stairway.

"Come on, Jinx. It's a bank robbery. I just wanted to get here, quickspeed!"

Jinx turns and give Kid Flash a look that says he is an idiot, "We're one street way from a normal, regular bank robbery." She points to Kid Flash a light blush colors her cheeks, "You just want to embarrass me!"

Kid Flash shrugs with an innocent look on his face, though in his mind, he was quite happy Jinx's reaction.

'Well, I can't help if she's just too cute when she's embarrassed.'

As if she gained mind-reading ability, Jinx intensifies her glare before turning swiftly on her feet and continues up the stair.

Little did the two know that this robbery would be anything but normal.

* * *

The Titans East walks quickly past the automated glass door and into the living room of the Main Titans Tower. The large living room seems to shrunk with the amount of people inside. The room is humid and noisy from the large crowd gathering within, but no one cares. They are too concerned about something else.

The crowd inside chats furiously, as each person tries to figure out what has called every Teen Titans to the tower. Rumors and speculations runs amok the room as time pass.

Near the large curtain window, Robin retreats from his teammates. He nods to the Titans East, which is the final group to arrived. He then turns to face everyone.

"Thank you to all the Teen Titans that gathered here." The firm sound of Robin's voice resonates loudly in the room, snapping the chaos between the room's occupants. The room quiets down as Robin's authoritative voice successful pulls everyone's attention to him. Robin takes a deep breath and began.

"As some of you may had heard, Kid Flash and Jinx was ambushed and severely hurt this morning."

The Titans look at each other with worry and shock - to bring both Kid Flash and Jinx down together is not an easy accomplishment. They are strong individually: Kid Flash was trained by Flash and one of the best among the Titans, while Jinx was the leader and top student of the HIVE 5 that once took over the Titans Tower. In addition, their excellent teamwork makes them even more powerful and strong together. They are difficult to ambush, much less defeat.

"Jinx is in a coma right now. She suffered severe brain damages from the battle."

Grasps and frantic worried looks flew among the audience. The sounds of chatter begin to raise again. Robin takes another deep breath, knowing his speech will only get harder as it goes on. Even he still had problem trying to comprehend reality of what had happened to one of his closet childhood friend and a close comrade.

"They were attacked by the Brotherhood."

As if a mute button is pushed, all chatters are brought to an abrupt stop. Robin continues on, knowing he must continue right now, or he may not have the will to continue.

"Kid Flash and Jinx were trying to stop a bank robbery, but it was a trap. Kid Flash turned on his communicator the moment he saw Madam Rouge. Madam Rouge, Overload, Psimon, Warp, and Atlas ambushed them, with Jinx as their target. The noise of the fight was enough to send the five of us in the main Titans team to help, but we were too late. Jinx... was down, and Kid Flash was barely standing. We were able to chased out the Brotherhood. Kid Flash just left the emergency room a moment ago. The doctor said he should recover in a week, thanks to his quick healing speed."

He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to will his image of a dying Jinx and Kid Flash away.

"It is unknown as to when Jinx will wake up from her coma, or if she will wake up at all. The assault from Brotherhood was their twisted way to punish Jinx for turning, and a message to us." He scans the audience.

"They are back."

Robin is greeted with silence and looks of disbelieve, until a lone voice speaks out.

"But how could that be?"

Beastboy steps forward, still shocked from Robin's speech.

"We froze them and buried their headquarter!"

Robin looks at Beastboy sadly. He wishes that he could give his friend a concrete answer, but life has always been cruel for those in his line of work.

"I don't know, Beastboy, I don't know."

TBC


	2. Jinxed

**Jinxed**

"Undercover? Why me?" Speedy says.

Robin is sitting at his desk, shuffling papers in a manila folder as Speedy sits at his side. He gives one more last-minute check of the undercover mission documents in the folder as he begins explaining to his friend.

"I need someone I can trust. Someone who knows the Titan's missions and operations enough to act without prior notice in dire, unexpected situations. We need someone from the main, full-time Titans." Robin stops his shuffling and turns to Speedy. " The way they assaulted Kid Flash and Jinx... it's too violent, too unexpected - even for them. It's not like them. There is something going on, something that could make the mission a lot more dangerous than we have faced in the past."

He points to two documents on the table – one with Cyborg's picture and one with Bumblebee's. "Cyborg and Bumblebee had already went undercover once, making them doing it again is a risk – people recognizes them. Raven's personality and power is a give away, and we can't risk her losing control of her power in the middle of a mission this important and dangerous. Star and Beastboy... isn't exactly spy materials."

Speedy nods, "Aqualad have to stay in water while the Speed twins can't speak English. Gotcha."

Robin smiles, "Yea, and as for me..."

"You are the leader. You can't leave."

Robin looks at Speedy apologetically, "I am sorry, Speedy. I would send more support, but a mission as delicate as this..."

Speedy hold his hands up, "Na, I should be honored. Personally, I would like to get the assholes that attacked Kid Flash and Jinx."

Robin chuckles. He closes the folder and hands it to Speedy.

"Here's the details and information about your mission. You're to infiltrate as a weapon-specialized villain. I already had the network set up."

"Looks like I will leave the Steel City for a while, huh?"

"Yep, you will be training in a secret location to improve your martial arts skills. As for the time you will be away, it is unknown." Robin said with a fake, serious look, though the sarcastic tone gives it away.

Speedy rises his eyebrows in amusement, then shrugs, "Guess that little rumor will do."

"What can I say. We're known workaholic when it comes to martial arts." Robin smiles and leans back on his chair. "Your actual mission will start a week after your so called training to avoid any connections."

Speedy quickly glances through the documents. The shuffling of papers is the only sounds in the dim-lited room until Speedy finally looks up and ask, " By the way, how's Wally?"

Robin sighs, "Not so well. He's fine physically – being the fastest boy also means he heals ridiculously fast. The doctor nearly had a heart attack when Wally got up from the bed yesterday. Mentally... He still blames himself for what happened to Jinx."

Speedy frowns, "That's ridiculous. They're up against some of the best in the Brotherhood and totally outnumbered. They're lucky they survived!"

"It doesn't matter, Speedy." The other boy looks away to a row of picture frames and circus posters, the eyes behind his mask betrays his feeling of regret. "When a love one gets hurt, it's hard not to blame yourself. You keep wondering, what happened if I only did something different..."

A moment of silent pass by, both parties uncertain of what to say. Then suddenly, Speedy gently closes his folder and starts to stand up.

"Well, I hope Jinx gets well soon... what?"

Robin blinks a few times, "Nothing. I just... I just thought you don't really like Jinx."

The other boy scratches his head, "It's not really that... I just don't trust her much, you know? She being an ex-criminal and all. You didn't trust her much either, right?"

Robin nods, "Yea, I guessed it's instinctive, especially for us. Jinx didn't seem to mind though. She probably realized it's just something that we do. But yesterday... she threw herself in front of Wally, you know? The one single hit, the one hit that would have took out Wally and would certainly something that Jinx know better than to stand in the way if she wants to live. How many people can do that?"

"It will be hard to not trust her now, right?"

The two smirks sadly. Trust indeed, but at such a heavy price.

Robin clutches his fists, "I just wished she gets to see that new trust."

Speedy place a hand to Robin's shoulder. "We'll get them, Robin."

Then he starts walking to the door. Robin turns his sight to one of the photos, where he and Kid Flash was at a carnival with the Titans East and West.

"I wonder..."

"Hmm?" Speedy stops at the door and turns to look at Robin.

"How it must hurt him. He worked so hard to change Jinx, and now she's attacked for changing sides. I don't think I could take the guilt - even if I know it's not really my fault, that I did everything for a good cause. How does Wally do it? Will he get through it?"

"He's Kid Flash – he'll get through it. He's strong like that."

He looks the same photo himself, and thought for a moment before he speaks, "Truth be told, I am not sure I could take it either. But then, it's not like we will ever fall in love with a villain."

Speedy turns and closes the door.

TBC


	3. Chase

**Chase and Trap**

Bumblebee's body slams into a wall midair, and the force against is so strong that the wall behind her cracks.

Aqualad quickly spins around and retaliate, "Take this!"

A giant wave of water swipes toward a villain, who wears a crimson-red sunglasses and a jet-black costume with dark, red utility belt and boots.

The unknown criminal jumps into the air and throws a blue metallic ball down toward the wave. It explodes upon contact with the liquid, freezing the wall of water into a wall of solid ice.

Aqualad's eye widens as if his eyeballs would fall out, while the masked boy took the open chance and lands a solid kick at Aqualad's face.

The villain lands on one feet after a quick flip midair; he immediately swings his other feet backward into the Mas y Menos twins, who had just speeded behind him.

Aqualad fell sideway onto the ground with a soft dum sound, while Mas y Menos was sent flying to the wall nearby.

The masked figure flips backward and lands at the entrance. He smiles arrogantly. "And here I thought the Titans East are supposed to be one of the best."

The fallen Titans groans painfully on the ground.

The victorious villain throws the golden pocket watch up and down in his hand. The green crystals decorating the watch sparkles brightly in the darkness of the building. "I guess I will be taking this then."

He turns and jumps down the stair, vanished from the sight of the four Titans.

* * *

He runs between the narrow brick walls. The pocket watch he holds continues to shine in the ominous, moonless night. Suddenly, he stops.

A tall figure emerges from the dark street before him.

He smiles. "Dear me, isn't this the infamous Madame Rouge?"

A look of displease crosses Madame Rouge's face. "I, have my eyes on the watch. I, was going to take it from the Titans' hand."

The red masked villain smirks, "Well, obviously, you, were too late. I, am the one who stole it, so it's mine now." He replies in a rather cheeky manner.

Madame Rouge frowns.

Suddenly, she swings her elastic right arm at him.

The boy jumps up and narrowly misses the stretched elastic arm, which crushed into the brick wall behind him loudly. He lands ninety degree on the undamaged wall. Using his feet as a spring, he springs toward Madame Rouge.

Meanwhile, he reaches into his utility belt and throws out a black metallic ball. The ball hits the ground and sends out a blast of black smoke, creating a string of coughing from Madame Rouge.

Holding his breath, the boy swipes a powerful kick toward the elastic villain. To his surprise, Madame Rouge tilts away from his kick, grip onto his feet with her hand, and throws him aside.

The boy quickly flips in the air for a safe and upright landing. Before he could react, a stretched hand grips his neck midair and slams him into a clutter of empty trashed cans.

He groans, as he could practically see the stars flying in circle on his head. He rests his hand on his forehead, trying to will the pain away. "Man! You're good!"

Madame Rouge emerges from the smoke, still coughing lightly, "You are not too bad yourself, either. Your left feet vaz injured by the Titans, correct?"

The red masked boy raises his eyebrows in surprise, "You noticed."

Finally recovered from the smoke bomb, Madame Rouge places her left hand on her waist. "You act good, but not good enough. Vhy did you not tell me?"

The boy smirks, "Why the hell would I tell you I have a problem unless I intend to trick you with it?"

Madame Rouge chuckles, "I like you, kid. Fine, you may keep the Victoria Vatch."

The boy looks surprise as he catches the watch that Madam Rouge throw toward his lap, "When did you..." The boy looks down to examine the watch in his hand.

"My speed matchez that of the Kid Flash. You still have a long way. But, you have potential."

She throws a piece of white, plastic card to the boy, who caught it with ease without even looking up.

"Called me if you are interested in Brotherhood. Vhat'z your name?"

* * *

The Titans Easts slowly stand up together in the dark museum. A man in a dark suit steps out from the dark shadows.

The Titans turn to look at the man. Bumblebee takes a step forward, "Thank you for your collaboration, Mr. Mayer"

"Of course, it's my pleasure to help the very Teen Titans who have helped us revive Steel City. "

Aqualad turns his head to the museum's open doors. "Good luck, Speedy – no, good luck to..."

* * *

The boy slowly raises his head; his sea-blue eyes hidden by the darkness of the crimson lens.

"My name is... Arsenal."

TBC


	4. Illusion

**Illusion**

_WARNING: Finally, Cheshire! This is an analyst of Cheshire's criminal mind. This chapter is meant to show her psychotic state._

This references to Cheshire's childhood and how it affected her mind. My analysis and depiction of Cheshire may make some readers uncomfortable. For those who knows about the actual story behind Cheshire, I think you would probably know what I mean. The TV version watered down a lot of background history. Teen Titans and most of the superhero stories are actually quite dark and not suitable for kids. I don't intends to water the stories like that, so do be aware that this is a T-rated story, as in above 13 years old. No kid gloves here. My story is rated T not for violence or sexual contents, but mature and dark contents.

* * *

_What a fool._

Her hand picks up a wooden-handle brush from the table.

_She finally got a home, a place, a respected status after all this year._

She brushes her raven hair.

_She finally gotten Madam Rogue's attention. Yet she gave them all up the moment she got them for another fool._

She smirks to her mirror image as she looked back at her own ice cold glare.

_A fool dressed in a Kit-Kat and Reese spandex._

She brushes her smooth, raven black hair.

_You had a future, Jinx. Why did you give them up for a man – no, not even a man, but a boy._

She frowns. Her cat-like eyes reflects a cold, jade green color.

_A childish boy, who thought he could get away after messing with Brotherhood, who thought Jinx can betray her side and live to tell the story for long._

She gathers the hair on her left and picks up a green ribbon.

_She may not be dead, but she may as well be._

She tugs the ties, with a force slightly harsher than normal.

_But then, what had Cheshire been expecting? That foolish, love-sicked girl is just a mere thieve. Very few makes it to the top, after all._

She picks up another ribbon, and ties her hair at the other side.

_Perhaps she had been jealous that Jinx had a slight moment of being loved, however slight._

_No, she shouldn't._

She looks at her bare hand, then reaches beneath the table to pull out a drawer.

_She is the by-product of a hideous crime._

She straps her metal claw on the right hand.

_She is meant to be hated and meant to hate others._

Then she straps one on her left hand.

_The world is but a joke to her, a joke built of hypocrisy, of fakery. So call moral, so call kindness._

She takes out a black metallic bowl and a glass vial of deep blue liquid from the drawer and places them on the table

_No one rescued her, no one rescued her mother. Her mother did not even attempt to rescue her very own daughter._

She watches as the liquid slowly fills up the black reflective bowl.

_Kindness? Love? Family? They are all lies, lies people force upon each other, in order to survive, all for their selfish desires._

She watches as her face distorted and discolored in the liquid.

_The moment her mother was raped, the moment her mother was pregnant, there was no_ _kindness. Families abandon their child, friends leave those they claimed to care._

_She kept her, because it was morally right to keep a child. Then she abandoned her, because it was acceptable to hate a child born of rape by a man of white skin._

She dips her metal claw with the poisonous liquid in the metal pan.

_I will not end this pathetic world, because it is too amusing to watched, but I will not bend to it either._

She reaches inside the drawers again.

_Damn the law, damn the moral, damn the humanity. I don't care about other people. I have seen the ugliness of the world._

She takes out a white cat mask, the Cheshire mask.

_The animal instinct of human kind. The true beast of the world. No man will ever be my master, and no man will be my equal. I have no need for humanity, for love, for friendship, for family. I will live on, for myself._

She caresses the mask with the touch of a lover.

_The world will serve me. It's populations are my servants. They are my chess pieces on this board called the Earth._

She shifts her attention back to the mirror, and smirks toward her own reflection.

_I will play their game, I will put a mask on and smile as I eat the pieces up one by one. I will use the law of society to my advantage. I will win this game._

She places on the mask on her face and secures the straps.

_I will smile and live in luxury, even if I destroy the life of others. Their life is not my concern. I will not make the same mistake as Jinx, because I know how the world works. I sit above the board. I am in control._

She notices a crack at the side of the mirror, and she smiles beneath her mask. Her hand reaches up, and dropped in an elegant swing.

_I guess you could say, I am too twisted to care._

The mirror shatters onto the marble floor. Its pieces fall onto the concrete floor like raindrops as she turns her back.

Cheshire turns the light off in her room.

The door closes with a clicking sound.

TBC


	5. Underground World

Cheshire only made a small appearance in the end, but she gets a lot more in the next chapter with Speedy.

For now, enjoy Speedy's confusion as he enters the life of criminals!

* * *

**Underground World**

"Scored."

"... Good job. Your knee ok?"

"It's been a day already. I'm fine. Nice hit there, Bee."

Arsenal smiles. A small, dark red ear plug clamped on his right ear. Under the dark sky and bright full moon, he jumps across the tightly packed, concrete roofs of the industrious Steel City.

On the other side of the phone, Bumblebee smiles as she continues typing, "You kicked pretty hard too. Blue boy here was wondering if you use this opportunity as a revenge for messing up your 'pretty hair'" Arsenal chuckles. "And it's Kare on the phone."

"Gotcha, code names on the line, right." He replies in a playful tone while taking another quiet but effective leap.

"How's everyone?"

"Fine. A bruise here and there, but you kept pretty good control. Besides, we aren't that easy to take down. Nice act though, Stretch Lady brought it?"

Bumblebee asks, the sound of her typing echoes loudly in the silence of her room.

"Yep. Seems like I am joining. Already sent the coordination to Bird."

"K', stay safe, ok?"

"...Will do. Arrived at location. Arrow out."

Arsenal makes a few jumps along the surface of the old brick building. He finds himself in front of a rusty phone booth.

"Original." Arsenal says sarcastically, but opens the door nonetheless.

He takes out a gold-colored card from his utility belt and slides it into the phone slot. Immediately, the floor of the phone booth snaps open.

Arsenal's eye blinks as he finds his body floating in the air – before gravity hit him hard and he falls into a smooth, black tunnel.

The next thing Arsenal know, a beam of light emerges from the end of the tunnel, and his body slides out into a plain, white room.

The drop was unexpected, but Arsenal's sense caught on quickly and he lands on a blue mattress right under the tunnel with the grace of a feline.

He stands up and looks around. It is indeed a plain, white room as he noticed at first, but there is also a large metallic door.

He leaps off the mattress and walks over to the door.

He flips open a clear plastic box and takes out the silver key from inside.

"I guess this is it."

* * *

The door opens with a light click, and Arsenal is greeted with a dark and thin tunnel.

"Velcome."

There stands Madame Rouge, leaning on the concrete wall to Arsenal's left. Her arms are crossed, and there is a smirk on her face.

"So this is the secret headquarter? A sewage tunnel?"

"Ve don't waste money on silly decorations." Madame Rouge moves from her leaning position and walks down the hall. "Come, the meeting starts soon. We vill introduce you to everyone today-"

"Help!" They hear a loud cry before a figure appears from a corner of the tunnel. The figure skids to a stop in front of them with a face of panic.

"Madame Rouge, they broke the wall while fighting – the wall over at the water and heating system place thingie!"

"WHAT?" Madame Rouge looks like she could kill someone – and she probably could.

She takes a deep breath, while her right hand lifts to messaged her forehead.

"Well, lookz like you make quite a prediction, Arsenal."

"I did?"

"If I don't go and deal with dose idiotz, this place may flood zest enough to turn into a zewage tunnel. I'm afraid I can't ezcort you, Arsenal. Meeting. Fifth floor. Elevator'z at the hallway to your left. Just keep looking to your right while valking - it's between 222 and 224." She turns around and walk away.

"Oh."

She glaces back at Arsenal before throwing a small black bag at him "I forgot, newbie gift."

She then continues walking, "Ids and newbie pin's inside, wear it if you don't vant to get attacked."

The kid that came to inform Madam Rouge rushed to catch up with the French lady, but quickly waves to Arsenal, "See ya, newbie!"

Arsenal looks at the two departing figures with amusement before he begins walking. As he walks, he looks inside the bag to check what is inside. There is a ID badge, a Titan communicator-like device with a B instead of T, a book of "Key to Living with Intolerable People", a booklet of "Brotherhood HQ Residency Guide: Read or Die", a card key with a post-it of "ROOM-KEY. HQ not responsibility for key duplication or room thievery. don't lose it. don't leave it around.", a paper bag labeled "Welcome" with cookies and a coke inside.

Arsenal sweatdrops.

_Am I living in an evil Headquarter or a college dorm room?_

A loud cough echos in the tunnel, and Arsenal immediately recognizes it for the sound of a announcement speaker.

"Fellow Brotherhoods, please remember the meeting at the fifth floor conference room, which will promptly start in ten minutes. We will have a new member, who will have a golden pin for verification. In another word, no challenging or attacking him as forms of entertainment. 'I though he was the Titans!' is not a tolerated excuse!"

Arsenal sweatdrops for the second time at the sudden announcement.

Feeling somewhat hungry after noticing the cookies in the bag, Arsenal starts eating as he looks for his destination.

_Now, where's that freaking elevator?_

As he counts the room numbers, he is amazed by how the place is so similar to a dorm. Many of the doors have small whiteboards and posters on them, bringing a human touch to the solemn atmosphere of the dark gray interior.

_218, 220, 222, 224, 226... wait!_

He freezes in his steps and blinks his eyes, a piece of cookie dangling between his tooth. He turns and walks back to the space between 222 and 226, and he stares at the wooden door with a puzzled look.

There in clear black text, is the words: Storage Room.

As Arsenal swallows his cookies, he crosses his arms as he tries to recall if Madame Rouge spoke a different number.

_Maybe I got the wrong number? It's probably a bit farther._

He turns to walk down the hall, when suddenly the door of room 224 swings open and hit him squared in the face.

Completely unaware and unguarded, Arsenal is knocked down to the ground in a very comical fashion. Miniature supermen fly around his head as his eyes turns into a dazed, swirly expression.

He shakes his head to clear his mind, then he notices a pair of... strangely familiar boots in front of him?

"Excuse me. I not aware someone was outside." The speech pattern and voice is also strangely familiar – something that Speedy distinctly remember hearing in battle on a very frequent basis.

Arsenal looks up and finds himself staring at a white, smiling cat mask.

"You are new, are you not?"

_Cheshire._

TBC


	6. Curious as a Cat

... Oops? I knew I said I will update in June in my profile, but things just kept coming up! I am so sorry!!

Cheshire's sounded normal in the past chapter because she was thinking and not speaking., but her speech pattern will be somewhat strange from now on, taking her Asian heritage and loner, isolated personality into consideration. However, I am aware that most Asian Americans speak normally(I am one of them), and many Asians from HK speaks English fairly well.

WARNING! PLEASE READ (sorry for the capital abuse... ):

Once again, I will remind everyone that English is not my native language. If anyone is uncomfortable, you are welcome to stop.

Also, some of you may start to notice issues of sexism in the story. This is intentional, and I sincerely hope that it would not cause discomfort. Due to the realism of an extremely violent world and Cheshire's traumatic past, some issues are unavoidable. Everything really just happens because of how the character and the setting is. The action and thoughts of the characters does not necessarily represent my opinion of people.

Thank you for reading and a special thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you have fun reading this chapter.

* * *

**Curious as a Cat  
**

Cheshire looked down at Arsenal and offered him her hand.

"No, no, I can get up." And he did. He patted off some invisible dust on his back. "No reason to trouble you." Arsenal winked at Cheshire with one of his best smile.

_She may had kicked my ass, but she's my peers now. Connections, Speedy, connections - get as much good connection you can get, and Cheshire is no doubt one of the best._

Cheshire tilted her head and let her hand dropped back down to her side.

_Do that idiot realized that most people can't see him winking behind a dark red sunglass? Men are idiots._

"I am assuming that you are taking the elevator to the fifth floor, yes?" Cheshire said in a gentle, lady-like voice.

"Yea, if I can find it first." Arsenal, finally standing, answered.

There was a moment of silence as Cheshire stared at Arsenal.

"... But the elevator's right behind you."

_Idiot? Double checked._

Arsenal blinked from confusion for the Nth time. "Huh?" He turned his head toward the storage room. "Madam Rouge told me it is between these two rooms, but it's a storage room."

Cheshire chuckled while bringing her right hand up to her mouth, even though no one can see her smirk with the mask. "When have things been the same as one see them in this mazed world This is, after all, the Brotherhood."

Cheshire walked pass Arsenal. Her familiar raven hair and the scent of soft jasmine danced in the air as she passed. Arsenal found himself slightly enchanted.

Cheshire gripped the door handle firmly and opened it without hesitation.

...

_So that's where the elevator was._

* * *

Arsenal, seeping his coke, peeked at Cheshire. The metallic room was deadly quiet, disturbed only by the slight mechanic buzz of the elevator.

The mask girl stood calmly in front of the door, her eyes focused on the number that indicated the floor levels. Her position was straight, but not rigid. Her hand hanged loosely near her waist. Arsenal could not see her face, but there was a aura of calm authority around her .

_How should he put it? A ballerina? A princess? No, a queen is more fitting._

At the same times, Arsenal also sensed a slight but deadly coldness around her. It was light and well-hidden. No one else would really notice, but Arsenal could sense a slight apathy and coldness leaking from from her gentle, well-mannered facade. Curious person, curious person indeed.

While Arsenal was observing Cheshire, Cheshire was doing the same thing.

Feeling the awkward effect of the dead silence within the room, Arsenal was about to speak when the elevator made a dreadful squeaking sound.

The elevator's light flashed for a moment, then the two teen villains felt the gravity changed as the elevator made an unexpected stop between fourth and fifth floor.

Both teens inside froze for a moment along with the elevator, then they glanced at each other with knowing looks – the elevator was stuck.

Sighing in helpless and slightly tiring manner, Cheshire moved to the control panel and pushed the emergency bottom .

"Don't worry, this happen very often." She said with a calm, casual tone.

_In fact, so often that I am tempted to struggled the stupid, moronic boys who caused this!_

"... It does?"

"They – the others – has quite the... talent, shall we said, for disaster. The boys have a particular liking for the mechanic and water parts of this... place."

She looked up to the roof. "Help should come in a minute. If not, the roof has a door us can open."

Th place just kept getting stranger. But then, the Titans Tower was not much better anyway. The Titans created lesser damages, but the people were just as insane as the ones in the Brotherhood.

"You trying to say?"

"Huh?" Arsenal, snapped out of of his thought, looked to Cheshire with a confused expression.

"You going to say something before elevator stopped, no?"

"Uh... Yea!" Arsenal thrust out his right hand with a friendly grin on his face. "The name's Arsenal, specializes in weaponry. You're Cheshire, right?"

Cheshire stared at his hand for a second before answering. "Yes, please to meet you. I would shake hands, but my poison tip is still wet." She greeted by a simply, light nod in the head. "Do forgive my rudeness."

_Overly-proper, much?_

"Oh, it's fine." Arsenal waved his hands in a dismissing gesture.

"You are most welcome." Cheshire nodded again, before turning her head back to face the elevator door. Once again Arsenal found themselves in an awkward silence – for him anyway.

Cheshire merely stared at the elevator door, calmly waiting for the elevator to recover.

Arsenal continued his observation from the side. Cheshire was a mysterious villain. Information concerning her has been difficult to obtain, even for the Titans. She rarely spoke during battle, and always operate behind the scenes. The Titans' impression of her is a emotionless, masked villain of silence and rational - as a criminal in the shadow, she has been a truly professional assassin. Even now, at close distance and as an peers, her exterior manner was not much different.

Helpful and polite, but cold and aloof.

She was a high class assassin - unlike the normal, everyday criminal that stole and created disaster for the heck of it.

Cheshire was classified as a more dangerous criminal than the Hive Academy teens. In fact, she never attended the Hive Academy and often operated alone with very little contact with the Hive. On of the few exception... was Jinx, the undeclared leader of the Hive in the past. Jinx was one of the very few friends that Cheshire had, both being the minority of self-made female immigrant villains.

Jinx once mentioned that Cheshire probably realized she was at a rank closer to the adults in the ranking system unwritten but known in the criminal world, and thus unwilling to work with foolish underling with the ambition of a hungry kindergartener.

A rank closer to someone like Madam Rogue.

The rank rare among teen criminals.

A rank he needed to accomplish.

Infiltrate the system.

At any cost.

Deceit.

Ally.

Lies.

The scent of trickery.

Without knowing it, Arsenal's eyes turned dark with thought behind the mask of his sunglasses.

* * *

Cheshire's face was masked, but she glanced at Arsenal from the side.

She knew he wa staring at her, even with his eyes hidden behind the dark crimson tint of his sunglasses.

He flirted and acted casually with people, but he had an unique aura that said he was much more. He hid himself well, but not well enough to escape her eyes - nor Madam Rougue's eyes. Cheshire had heard much about him.

There were many criminal in the world, but very few of them were world-class. Only a small amount of people can put themselves on the same ground with world-class heros like the Teen Titans and Justice League.

But then, the society of world-class hero was small too - compared to the world population anyhow.

News, therefore, traveled quite rapidly in the small circle, with the speed of a scandalous rumor spreading in a junior high school.

The women's circle was even smaller, and it was easier for the women flock to obtain and discuss information anyhow.

Cheshire was one of the extremely few teens to obtain a more... trustful position with Madam Rogue, and sometimes the masked girl gets some rather interesting information.

Arsenal.

Teen villain rookie of the year, appeared out of nowhere a month ago in Jump City.

Stabilized in the Steel City a week ago, which was a city known for its production of fine machinery and weapon.

Considering his fighting style, which consisted mostly of acrobatic martial arts and weapon, the city's trademark production was probably Arsenal's reason for staying in the dark, smoky city.

Operation wise, he worked alone and planned meticulously ahead. His strategy was simple and used the easiest and most unnoticeable path and time. He infiltrated and took his targets, with no desire of glamoring his thievery like some kids in the Brotherhood does.

Such care and elegance in his art, sometimes the thievery was not even discover until days later.

Yet, while his plans were unpredictable, his M.O. was so uniquely professional that anyone would know it was him.

For the same reason, he had became one of the hardest villains for the Titans to handle.

He rarely created any damages to people or property. His only concern seemed to be the jewels of his choice. He spoke little, but always in a low but clear voice. He spoke casually, with a hint of sarcasm.

Always a gentle smile, with elegant yet quick movement.

Calm.

Collected.

Rational.

A villain gentleman.

Within a month, his presence had been caught by the criminal world in the US. He even went so far and took the jewel that Madam Rogue had been eying.

Accident? Or an attempt to grab their attention? If it's the later, he had succeed.

Most of the teen villains will only see him as a new addition, but Cheshire knew better. If he continued to play the right card, he would raise above most of the current teen villains and into the more inner circle of the rank.

To her level.

Or even further.

But what was his intention?

An person of curiously high level of skill, raising out of no where in an surprising short amount of time.

No special background. No mentor.

A rebellious teenager with parents in the industrial engineering field.

Ran away a year ago to a ghetto near Jump City, and eventually learnt to steal small stuff in order to live. Small thievery indeed, until a month ago that is.

He then began to steal at a high class style. He stole expansive, historical art works and fine jewelry in highly secured locations with the grace and touch of an expert.

Thieveries with choice style, difficulty, and skills beyond normal.

Thieveries that caught the interest of the upper class of criminals.

Thieveries that is certainly not by an mere teenage amatuer.

Who was he?

Madam Rogue had watched him with both expectation and suspicions, especially after their small encounter. Now that Cheshire has seen him in person, she had to agree that he was indeed not normal.

Like her, he was masked. His eyes hidden behind his masked glasses, his hair pulled back by a visor of the same shade, and his sharpness and calculated mind hidden by an sarcastic flirtatious character. But unlike her, his face is not completely cover by a mask.

Not caged.

She can see his eyebrow and mouth shape in a way that showed his concentration.

Darken by society, forced to mature beyond their years.

Both of them.

Trapped by the need to survive in the harsh, cold world.

Darkness

Coldness.

Distrust.

In a world that never revolved around them.

Faces hidden behind their own mask.

* * *

They stood in the elevator, waiting for it to move.

They observed and thought.

Both realized that neither was as they appeared.

Both realized that they were hidden behind a mask.

The "4" changed to a "5"

Cheshire turned to Arsenal and pulled his visor down, nearly knocking his glasses off. The action forced him to bow his head down slightly.

"Stop staring, the elevator is moving now." She returned to her position before. "If you are so interested in seeing Asian girls, go to Chinatown, or a get a girl's magazine." A hint of sarcasm in her voice.

With his head toward the ground, Arsenal smiled in a dark yet understanding fashion. "You were staring, too."

"Hmph." Cold, but slightly warmer.

They both knew that the other wasn't staring at a girl or a guy.

They were observing, calculating, evaluating.

For an possible ally.

An possible enemy.

Cheshire stepped out of the elevator in all her elegant posture. Arsenal, with on hand in his pocket and the other hand holding a can of coke, followed behind with a casual manner.

In the simple interaction, a unspoke deal was made. They were both smart, and they both knew it.

For now, they would work peacefully with each other.

For now.

The elevator closed as they stepped into a dimly lit, grayish concrete meeting room.

* * *

TBC


End file.
